Wireless communications and the telephony infrastructure that accompanies such communications are becoming a more frequent presence in places where people live and work. The increasing presence of the infrastructure offers wireless devices a greater ability to send/receive voice and/or data communications. Examples of telephony infrastructure, such as that provided by a cellular communication system, include base stations or cellular towers each of which may be operated by different wireless service providers. The cellular communication system typically services wireless devices that move from one geographical area to another. As a wireless device moves between areas, the device may cease communicating with one base station and begin communicating with another base station. This process can be generally described as a “handoff.” The wireless device often decides when such a handoff occurs. However, in some situations, wireless devices make inefficient decisions regarding when to maintain a connection with a base station and when to select a new base station.